battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Guide:Links
Linking/Hyperlinking '''to other articles isn't difficult at all. For starters, there are '''2 different kind of links divided into 2 other sub-categories. *Link to a wiki page *Link to an external site Wiki page links are simple relative links to other pages on the same wiki. This does not involve full URL's as they are, as mentioned, relative to this specific site. External links require a full URL address to a site which is not the Battle Bears wiki (in this particular case). These links can be displayed in 2 seperate ways: *Full title *Altered title When using Full title links, the actual clickable link is where the user will be sent. As an example, take this link to the Astoria page. When clicking this, the user will be directed to exactly the place they wanted to go. However, occasionally, you wish to add links that does not involve the full title of the target page. A link to Oliver's Halloween skin can be written using full title like this: Oliver Teddy Krueger skin or it can be written using altered titles like this: Oliver's Halloween skin. Both these will guide the user to the same page, but altered links often work better in fluid paragraphs for a smoother readable text section. Managing links in Source editor However, in some cases, you may want to (or is forced to) use the Source Editor due to either complex code or very big text/image segments disabling WYSIWYG editing. Then links will need to be added manually. To do this, we will need to use square brackets " ". These will allow us to control the links in our wiki page the exact same way as mentioned before with full titles or altered titles. Links in source mode are pretty easy: Simply add two square brackets around the word you want your page to link to. See these following examples: : Oliver Teddy Krueger skin - gives us: Oliver Teddy Krueger skin : Astoria - gives us: Astoria Simple, eh? But what if we want to make links with altered titles? There's a simple solution for this. After typing the desired target page's name, simple add a vertical bar " | " and write the desired link text afterwards. See these following examples: : Oliver's Halloween skin - gives us: Oliver's Halloween skin : The Sniper Killer - gives us: The Sniper Killer In short, we have the following syntax for relative links with altered titles: : Link Text Used correctly, you can make some great interactive pages, and even overcome challenges such as the equipment pages. Speed+ is a good example. Links to external sites These are pretty simple as well, though not the exact same as the relative links. Cut short, the syntax is: : Link text Note that external links only needs to be seperated by a 'space' and not a vertical bar " | ". Clicking this will send you to the google.com frontpage, as an external link. This is good for references and "read more"-sections. If you have any questions, please feel free to leave a comment below and I'll help as much as I can. //Gnifle@ Nov. 8th 2012 Category:Guides